


Stuck On You

by tattooeddevil



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the wetsuits from the beginning of Into Darkness? Yeah, Chris and Zach do too, but mostly for the nuisance they were while they were trying to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

“Seriously, just pull. Hard!”

Zach groaned at Chris’s words. His fingers were squeezed inside the really, really tight material of Chris’s wetsuit on the outside of his thighs, and Zach was face-to-face with Chris’s crotch, trying to pull down the offending garment from Chris’s legs. It wasn’t going all that well, but Chris was an impatient fucker, always had been, and apparently more so when it came to sex.

“Zach, please. Now!”

Instead of answering, Zach pulled on the thick material, hard. Chris stumbled forward, his crotch now fully in Zach’s face, and his fingers digging into Zach’s shoulders painfully.

“You know, this isn’t how I imagined this going when I first walked in here.”

Zach could feel Chris chuckling through the hardening cock pressed against his face. “I didn’t imagine it happening at all, so this is a big improvement for me.”

Zach turned his head so he wasn’t suffocating on Chris’s junk--he wanted to save that for when the wetsuit finally came off, thank you very much--and rested his forehead against Chris’s hipbone instead. “Now that’s not true, I know you’ve been jerking off to fantasies about me.”

Chris groaned. “Damn it, I really hate tequila nights.”

Zach chuckled and started pulling on the tight suit again. “I wouldn’t have jumped you like I did just now if you hadn’t told me that, so be thankful for tequila nights. These wetsuits though, who do we have to kill for those?”

The initial lust of seeing Chris in the supertight, unforgiving wetsuit, wiggling around like an amateur striptease gone wrong to get out of it, was seriously cooling with every passing minute they weren’t able to free Chris from it. When Zach had walked in ten minutes earlier and his eyes had landed on Chris trying to stripper-dance his way out of the top half, Zach had known it was the moment to finally act on his not-so-secret attraction to Chris. It seemed the Star Trek costume designers were not on board with that.

“Michael. I’m having dinner with him tomorrow, I’ll be sure to spike his food.”

“Ugh, don’t. JJ will kill us if he has to find a new costume designers for Star Wars.” Zach wasn’t getting anywhere but a world of hurt if he kept straining his arms like he was. He sat back on his haunches and peered up at Chris. “Wiggle your cock free, leave the rest on?”

Chris’s face split into a dirty grin and Zach rolled his eyes. “Jeez, as long as someone touches your dick, right?”

Chris shrugged, distracting Zach with the muscles in his stomach and chest. He was saying something, but Zach couldn’t really be bothered to pay any attention. Chris’s pecks were beckoning him.

So he did the only thing he could in a situation like that. He leaned in and licked up Chris’s stomach in one long, hot stripe. It silenced Chris and Zach smirked. “Cat got your tongue?”

Chris responded by tangling the fingers of one hand in Zach’s horrible Spock hair and pulling on it softly. Zach groaned, certainly not adverse to a little rough hairpulling, but Chris hesitated. Until Zach looked up at him and pulled his head to the side sharply so Chris’s hand got stuck and pulled his hair. He moaned loudly for posterity, but it made Chris’s eyes light up with understanding, and Zach counted it as a win.

Zach grinned, but the amusement disappeared quickly when his eyes were drawn back to Chris’s crotch. Which was bulging out now with the promise of oral sex soon-ish, but still covered in the most offending material in the world. Zach considered for a moment.

“You know what? Lay down on the couch. I can get more traction if I can brace my feet against something and then pull.”

Chris nodded enthusiastically--the bastard better recipocate in kind if Zach ever got him out of the wetsuit and on an orgasm high--and threw himself on the small couch at the far end of the trailer. He sunk down so far his ass was hanging off the couch, spread his legs obscenely wide and smirked at Zach. “Ready when you are.”

Zach rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “This is insane. You’re not even into guys.”

Chris grinned mischieviously. Damn it, that was a good look on him. “I’m into you, isn’t that enough?”

It was, really. It wasn’t like Zach was looking for a deep and meaningful relationship, soulbonding during late night discussions over obscure English books, so yeah. It was enough.

“Fair enough.”

He dropped to his ass between Chris’s legs and hooked his fingers around the material now sitting low on Chris’s stomach. He braced his feet against the underside of the couch, before looking up at Chris. “Ready?”

Chris nodded heatedly, one of his hands absentmindedly playing with his nipple. “Give it all you got.”

Zach chuckled. “Be careful what you wish for. Okay, here we go.”

He braced his feet firmly against he couch and tightened the muscles in his arms to pull. his hands slipped onnthe farbic a few times before he got a good grip, and when he did, Zach pulled with all his strength. There was a short moment where Zach was sure the entire universe was against them having sex when nothing at all moved, but then there was suddenly movement. Zach looked up at Chris triumphantly. “Here we go!”

He clenched his jaw and held his bath so he could direct all his willpower to his arms and he pulled. The wetsuit finally came off enough to free Chris’s cock and Chris sighed with relief. Zach jerked back with the sudden release and nearly hit his head on the coffee table, but his fingers were still clenched around the wetsuit and prevented him from falling down completely. When he righted himself, he was staring at Chris's hard cock. He nearly drooled at the sight.

"Jesus, that sure is worth all the trouble, Pine!"

That startled a laugh out of Chris. "Whatever man. Just get to it."

Zach shook his head at the words, but the blush on Chris's cheeks told him Chris they were nothing more than deflection. So instead of commenting on it, Zach kneeled between Chris's legs and bent down to lick up his cock. A strangled moan escaped Chris's lips and Zach smirked to himself. He knew Chris would be vocal, guy couldn't keep his mouth shut at the best of times, and he loved vocal lovers.

He slid one hand between Chris's legs and cupped his balls, while leaning in and swallowing down Chris's cock in one motion. Chris neatly yelled with surprise and his hips shot off the couch. A hand landed on Zach's hand, fingers clenching in his hair, and Zach closed his eyes at the sensation. Zach didn't know if Chris remembered that he liked it or if it was just a thing Chris did unconsciously, but Zach encouraged it with a load moan around Chris's cock anyway.

Chris gasped, "fuck, Zach!", and threw his head back against the couch. He screwed his eyes shut, and Zach mirrored it before screwing his lips around Chris's cock tighter and setting a brutal, punishing rhythm. Chris was big, heavy and he tasted like heaven, and Zach couldn't get enough of it. He learned from Chris's low rumble when he softly scraped his teeth along the underside of his cock--yes please, but no fireworks--and the almost painful tug on his hair when he tongued the slit of his cock--fuck yes, please do that again.

His fingers massaged Chris's balls softly, rubbing the sensitive skin behind them all the way to his hole. He brushed a dry fingers across Chris's hole, and Chris jerked his hips with a gutteral moan. Definitely something to get back to when their attempts at sex weren’t hindered by skin-tight wetsuit fabric from the wardrobe department from hell.

Chris’s fingers clenched and unclenched in Zach’s hair with every move up and down Chris’s cock. It was messy, spit drolling from the corners of Zach’s mouth, but Zach loved it. He liked his sex messy and dirty and it seemed Chris did too. Moans and groans spilled from Chris’s lips continuously, encouraging Zach and telling him how good he was. Coupled with the sharp thrusts of Chris’s hips into Zach’s mouth, the whole thing definitely ranked high on Zach’s list of hottest blowjobs ever.

Zach’s own cock was pushing at his zipper, hard and begging for a touch just from hearing and feeling Chris coming undone under his mouth, and it was getting harder to ignore it. He wanted to wait, get Chris off first before spilling all over Chris’s pretty face and mouth, but his willpower was waining. His free hand was already cupped around his cock, squeezing it in rhythm with his movements on Chris’s cock. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to hold off now.

He fumbled his jeans open singlehandedly, and pulled his cock out impatiently. The fabric of his boxers chafed, and he groaned loudly from the unexpected sensation. The vibration made Chris gasp out Zach’s name breathelessly, along with a few garbled words that Zach guessed were a warning that he was about to come. He pulled off and smirked up at Chris, his hand replacing his mouth so he could ask Chris what had been going through his mind since he thought about doing it to Chris.

“Wanna come on my face, Chris?”

Chris groaned long and deep. “Fuck, Zach. Fuck yes. Do it. Please.”

Zach took Chris’s cock back into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks to suck as hard as he could. Chris uttered a surprised shout that went straight to Zach’s cock. It only took him a few strokes to pull his own orgasm from himself, just as Chris pushed Zach’s head back, sat up, and shot all over Zach’s face.

“Oh fuck, that is hot. Jesus, Zach.”

Hot spunk landed on his cheeks, his nose and his lips, and Zach groaned throatily at the delicious feeling. There was an answering moan from Chris, and then a wet tongue licking away the warm semen. Zach chuckled breathlessly. “Jesus, Chris, you learn fast for a straight man.”

Chris hummed deep in his chest, a content sound that sobered Zach up a little, but he didn’t reply. He cleaned Zach’s face with kitten licks, as Zach tried to calm his heartrate and make sense of what the hell just happened. He couldn’t really remember the last time he gave a blowjob and got so riled up himself. He didn’t know if it was about Chris or the build up or the fact he hadn’t had any good sex for a few weeks, but despite the forceful orgasm he could feel himself getting hard again with Chris licking his face.

Chris chuckled. “How about I show you how much gay sex I know for a straight man?”

Zach groaned at the promise and he was about to rise to his feet and climb on top of chris to kiss him senseless, when his hand brushed the wetsuit still clinging to Chris’s legs. He groaned for a whole different reason now, drawing Chris’s attentuion to the cursed material too.

“Well damn it all to hell.”


End file.
